


Secret

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, May Parker is a good friend, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter doesn't understand why Tony always gets mad when he gets hurt helping someone else.May helps him to understand...
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & May Parker, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday!
> 
> I have a long weekend for the holiday! I hope you do too!
> 
> ENJOY this one shot! I'll probably post on my Tumblr too--Come find me there AimAim94
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I am currently obsessed with floral patterns!

Peter was relieved when the bell rang and he could leave. He just wanted to get outside and breathe fresh air. The school had been redoing the parking lot and smell had lingered heavily in the building the whole day until all Peter could think about was the smell and his pounding headache. He hadn’t been the only one complaining about it but he had been the only one with super sense to have to put up with it for that many hours.

Peter saw Tony’s car right when he stepped outside. It was extremely hot on this sunny Monday. Peter slid into the car and asked his mentor, “Can I open the windows?”

“I have the AC on, Pete. Besides you always complain that the wind messes up your hair and you’d rather have the AC on.” Tony signaled before pulling out into traffic.

“TONY, LISTEN I NEED FRESH AIR! I NEED AIR!” Peter wasn’t kidding either.

Tony glanced at him at a red light before turning off the AC and opening the sunroof. Peter took that as permission to open his window too. He just leaned his head back and breathed the fresh air willing his headache and upset stomach to go away.

“Sensory stuff?” Tony asked.

“It’s complicated.” Peter mumbled not opening his sleepy eyes.

At that moment it dawned on Tony, “The parking lot. Oh, Peter. You should have called May or I. You probably feel awful.”

“Yeah but everyone did.” Peter knew it was rude to keep his eyes closed but he didn’t want to throw up in this car and he was focused on calming his body down.

“You want me to pull over?” Tony asked worried. He knew he should be worried that all of the kids had suffered for 7+ hours in that building with that smell but the only one he could be worried about was his own.

“No. I want to go home.” Peter answered before grabbing his noise proof headphones from his bag and slipping them over his ears. Tony passed him his sunglasses and Peter put those on too.

~

Tony had tried to convince Peter to come inside but he had insisted that the fresh air was helping and he was currently laying outside on the grass. He had thrown sunscreen at him and let him be. He knew what being around that smell for a long time did to a person. Peter had senses dialed up to ten compared to Tony so he winced at what Peter must be feeling.

“You know Peter’s laying on the grass?” Pepper asked coming inside.

“He wants fresh air.” Tony glanced over at his fiancé.

“Is he okay?”

“Parking lot is being redone at school.” Tony explained.

“Poor kid. It’s probably going to be bad the next few days.” Pepper grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

“I need to call May. We can’t send him to school with that smell. I know she’ll agree. I’ll figure out getting a doctor’s note out of Dr. Cho if I have to.”

~

Tony’s phone rang the next day while he worked in the lab. He glanced at the caller ID and answered when it showed Peter’s school. He wasn’t sure why they were calling because Tony and May had agreed to keep Peter home, but maybe she had forgotten to call him in.

“Hello?”

“Umm. Hello. May I speak with Tony Stark?” The man on the other end requested.

“For the time being you can—At least until I get bored.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m calling because you are listed as Peter Parker’s emergency contact and he is complaining that he doesn’t feel good.”

“Wait a second.” Tony put his tools back down on the table in front of him,

“Peter’s at school?”

“Umm. Yes, sir. School is five days a week you know?”

“Gee. Thanks for that clarification. I’m coming to pick up the kid, Okay?” Tony grabbed his keys. Why the heck was his kid at school?

Tony walked into the school and found Peter in the nurses office, “Sick?”

“Smell.” Peter responded. Tony didn’t miss how pale he was or the fact that he looked about ready to throw up.

“Let’s go. I signed you out.” Tony wrapped an arm around the teen and Peter didn’t even argue that people might see them.

Tony didn’t say anything until Peter was on the couch sipping some water with the balcony doors open letting in fresh air, “May should have called you into school. I talked to her last night.”

“She did.”

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Tony sat down next to Peter.

“I waited until she left for work and I went to school.” Peter avoided his gaze.

“Because you like feeling awful?” Tony was having trouble understanding.

“My friends were going to be miserable too. They weren’t allowed to just skip school. I wasn’t even sick so the note from Dr. Cho was a lie. I just thought I’d be fine!” Peter moved his arms so that he could cross them over his chest.

“Pete, buddy. I love that you are looking out for your friends, but they don’t have super senses. You do. The note from Dr. Cho was a gray area. You weren’t sick at the time but May and I knew you would be sick if you went to school and look what happened! You have to learn to trust us! If we say something it’s because we care and we want what’s best for you!” Tony knew he shouldn’t raise his voice but Peter constantly put himself at risk for other people.

“I do trust you both!” Peter argued.

“Do you? BECAUSE I CAN’T TELL!” Tony got up and walked out of the room.

Peter sighed. He pulled a blanket over himself and laid on the couch. Tony would be back after he cooled down. He always got heated when Peter got hurt or sick. Peter had talked to May about it one night because he thought Tony was mad at him. She had set him straight.

~

_Peter walked into the apartment and slammed the door, “He’s just unreasonable! DO AS I SAY NOT AS I DO!”_

_May was staring at a casserole that she had pulled out of the oven, “I can’t believe I burned this!”_

_“I mean it’s crazy talk! I don’t want you to be like me, I want you to be better!” Peter continued to mock his mentor._

_“Maybe I can scrape the top part off and it’ll be fine.” May thought out loud._

_“I don’t even know why he has me come over if he’s just going to yell at me any time I do something that he doesn’t agree with! I’m not stupid!” Peter huffed sitting down on the couch in the small apartment._

_“Dang it. We’re going to have to order take out I think.” May sighed._

_Peter laid down against a pillow and screamed into it._

_“Are you thinking pizza?” May asked._

_Peter glanced over, “Are you hearing me? I don’t think you were listening.”_

_“No. I heard you talking crazy talk so I thought I’d join in.” May winked._

_“Crazy talk? You’re taking his side!” Peter stood up and yelled._

_“Hang on. I’m not taking anyone’s side. Let me run something by you, okay?” May reasoned and Peter nodded._

_“Tony got hurt last month. He went into a mission and he ended up in the MedBay all week. You remember he cancelled on you, right?” May asked._

_“Wait, is he okay now? What happened? How did he get hurt? Why wouldn’t he have called me! I could have helped! HE LIED! He SAID HE HAD A MEETING!” Peter started to pace._

_“Well he really thought he had it handled until he got in over his head and figured out that he didn’t. It was too late. He was worried you’d be upset with him if he called for help.” May explained._

_“That’s crazy!” Peter argued._

_“Yeah so he went into surgery and it was touch and go for a while. All because he threw himself in harm’s way for someone else.”_

_“But is he okay now?” Peter asked worried._

_“Does it worry you that he got hurt?”_

_“YES! Now is he okay?” Peter groaned._

_“Oh. He’s fine. That never happened!” May shrugged._

_“MAY! That’s mean! I was scared!” Peter didn’t understand how his aunt could lie about something like that._

_“That fear you just felt? Tony lives with that fear for you every time you put someone else’s well being before your own. Remember that before you jump to the ‘he’s unreasonable and angry conclusion.’” May ruffled his hair and grabbed her phone to call for a pizza._

_~_

Tony came back upstairs after a couple of hours and found Peter still laying on the couch half asleep. He played a game on his phone, “Sorry, I should have stayed calm.”

“I’m sorry I went to school. I’m sorry the call from the school worried you.” Peter locked his phone and set it next to him on the couch.

“How’d you know it worried me?” Tony wasn’t sure when the kid had started to read him so well.

“If I got a call about you being sick or hurt I’d be out of my mind with worry.”

“You would?” Tony asked with wide eyes.

“Of course! I—-Umm—Ya know…I think you’re great.” Peter fidgeted with his blanket.

Tony got this weird feeling and he wasn’t sure what it was, “No. I’m not. I’m kind of okay.”

Peter sat up at this, “Kind of okay? Nope. Best ever in my opinion. Don’t get weirded out at this, but I kind of, might, sort of…UGH. WHY WON’T THESE WORDS COME OUT? I just umm. Love you or whatever.”

There was that feeling again. But what was it? Oh. Yeah. Love. That weird feeling is love for another human. Tony reached over to ruffle his hair, “Yeah. Love you too, Bubs. Now are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry.” Peter started.

Tony and Peter said at the same time, “THAT’S MY SECRET!”


End file.
